The present invention relates to the demounting of a cable tensioned between two anchorage points on a structure.
Such demounting is often considered as problematic, in particular when no specific device has been provided during the initial design of the structure with which the cable participates.
First of all, the fact that the cable is tensioned between anchorage points prevents it from being freed simply from the structure.
Then, even once the cable has been freed from the structure, it is still likely to damage the latter. If the structure is in service, as in the case of a bridge of which the deck is subject to motor vehicle traffic for example, demounting the cable may also bring about a relatively long interruption of service.
An object of the present invention is to make it possible to demount the cable more easily.